The Outcasts (discontinued)
by KingKatsu
Summary: discontinued. please go to the rewrite
1. Prologue

People were running and screaming while tubes filled with sickly green water began bursting. The water moved as if having it's own will and lashed out in every possible direction.

A man in a lab coat stopped running and pointed at the water mass.

"Recapture hi..." Before he could finish was the man hit by a water stream and frozen solid right where he stood as soon as it had washed over him.

A group of armed men and women in black defensive clothing appeared from several directions, readying guns and taking aim at a roaring figure amid the waves and streams.

The water began spiraling around and turning into water rings that cut through everything. The People, the technology even the walls were sliced open by the raging forces.

The water slashed and weaved, and to some it almost danced before they dropped to the ground, revealing a boy with pitch black hair, blood shot brown eyes and razor sharp shark like teeth.

Some armed goons that weren't heavily injured by the attack took aim once more as the boy hurled a chunk of the wall that crushed them in mere seconds.

* * *

A group swarmed out onto the huge grassland that surrounded the strange old factory in the middle of nowhere. But those weren't adults. It was a gigantic group of children. There had to be hundred of them, fleeing and scattering in every possible direction.

Meanwhile sounded roars and screams from inside while water shoot in and out of the cracks in the building.

A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes starred at what was his home and also personal hell until a few minutes ago. He took a step towards the building but ran after some other kids as the cries of anger echoed from inside.

* * *

He awoke with a groan and felt pain shoot through his body as he tried sitting up. Only now did he notice the sand underneath him and the waves lapping at his feet.

He fought to his feet and almost dropped down again from the pain. He reached up and flinched as he brushed over the bloody gash on the left side of his head. Now he also noticed the halfway dried and almost washed off blood on his body.

He looked around and saw nothing but the island before him and the sea behind him. He was about to chose a direction as he stopped. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who he was nor what happened in his life.

He hugged his elbows and began walking towards the cliffs he could see in the distance, missing the saltwater forming tentacle like constructs trying to reach for his foot before they returned to the ocean.

* * *

Yo! Short chapter i know but it's only the start of the story. I actually got the idea for this after finally seeing the Deadpool movie some days ago (which was just pure awesomeness). It's basically a Weapon X Branch facility SYOC story with a few twists.

The App and the rules are on my profile and the submission will be open until the 20th. Afterwards they will close and my collaborator and I will begin deciding who is accepted and who doesn't make the cut (no decisions are made beforehand). The OC's who made it in will then be put onto my profile.

I hope to receive some awesome and interesting characters from anyone interested in sending.


	2. Project Outcasts: Shark and Nate

Nate hurried to avoid the search lamps and the armed people. He slightly cursed as he was almost caught in the shine of the light.

He swore that this would be the first and last time he would try and infiltrate the Helicarrier of S.H.I.E.L.D. to gather information.

* * *

Nick Fury looked at the file he just received and didn't look very happy. "You're telling me that all three of them were normal mutants?"

The teen sitting across the table nodded, at least Fury hoped so as that part of the room was for some reason not lit due to broken lamps. "I checked them from head to toe and found no sign of a experiment number. But they also had no powers you would expect from Myriad." He had a rather cheerful and happy tone, considering who he was talking with.

Despite the lack of light saw Fury how the shadowed boy's eyes changed. They turned cold and lifeless like a predator chasing his prey.

He instinctively reached for his gun while still looking at the teen. "Intruders?"

"No worries. I'll take care of it", his voice wasn't happy anymore. It was more rugged and serious then before.

* * *

"This way, I heard something!" A brunette S.H.I.E.L.D agent said, leading a group of agents down a hallway. Looking at them from the corner behind them was Nate, sighing in relief.

The blond teen turned the corner, moving silently as he drew a silenced pistol. He quickly hid behind a corner once he heard footsteps. He glanced at the agents standing there, along with a black man wearing an eye patch.

"I want all agents on the lookout and close to all possible exits no matter how small. No one has broken into the Helicarrier before and gotten out alive or left it as a free man afterwards. Whoever broke in won't be the first", announced the eye patch showing Nate who was the boss here.

"Fuck." Nate swore under his breath, "Now what?"

"Now", a voice behind him said, "would be time for you to drop your gun."

Sweat dropped from his neck as he dropped his gun and turned to see a row of razor sharp teeth. Nate eyes widened once he saw the guy behind him.

He wasn't that much older but damn he was huge. He had to be at least 6'6 tall with a pretty muscular built that gave him rather thick arms and legs.

The big teen was dressed into a black tank top worn under a black half open jacket with ripped off sleeves, black wrist guards and black-blue camouflage pants with black combat boots while a black headband, that shadowed his brown eyes quiet a lot, kept his spiked back pitch black hair in place. Nate thought that from a certain angle it looked like the back fin of a shark. Nate could also see three pretty deep looking scars running along each shoulder of the teen.

In comparison was Nate pretty scrawny with his lean built and 5'11 height. Even his semi formal wear consisting of a dress shirt, a blazer, slacks and dress shoes looked rather harmless compared to his opponent.

Nate slowly tried to reach for his gun and flinched as the guy smashed the weapon with a simple stomp.

Before Nate could react hit him a fist in the head and he felt himself hit the iron wall. Nate left a pretty sizable dent in the wall because the punch felt more like getting hit by a car or a speeding train then a human. Now the blonde was sure that he was facing a mutant.

Before his vision turned to black saw Nate how the shark toothed guy's eyes grew. He grabbed Nate's left wrist before grinning wide.

* * *

"Ugh..." Nate groaned while waking up from unconsciousness. He tried to move, only to realize that he was tied to a chair with handcuffs. In front of him were the sharp toothed teenager and the eye patch wearing agent was sitting on a chair at the other end of the table.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty", said the teen amused, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, could've been better though. I would've taken a nap by choice, rather than being punched into unconsciousness." Nate said, his fake British accent nicely accompanying the glare he threw at the teen next to Fury.

Fury smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes Shark really needs to learn how to pull his punches."

The teen, Shark, smirked, once again showing his sharp teeth. "Sorry. But, really, can you blame me?"

"Yep", the blonde said without missing a beat while frowning. Somehow the teen looked familiar to him now that there was more distance between them.

"Son, my name is Nick Fury. And I want to know why, and how you snuck into a highly guarded government facility." Nate could almost see the agent's anger.

Nate smirked. "For a 'highly guarded facility', it wasn't really that hard. A mall cop would've caught me faster."

"Oh, I bet that has less to do with the competence of my agents and more to do with your special gifts", responded Fury.

Nate tilted his head, and his smirk grew. "What special gifts?", asked the teen, knowing full well the answer.

"You were found near the S.H.I.E.L.D Archives, a highly classified database, that needs Level 10 clearance levels to access. The entire area is heavily guarded by automatic turrets, lasers and other fun stuff." Fury drawled. "Now, when we checked all of our security measures to see if they were working, they couldn't even turn on. And when we checked your body, there wasn't a Level 10 key card to be found."

Fury stared at the blond teen. "You're either a technopath or one of the world best hackers. There is no other way you could've done all that otherwise."

Nate smirked even more, as Fury's cell phone beeped. When he took it out to check it, he found he had a message from 'Nathaniel Mercury'. He opened it and it said, "Correct."

Fury returned his gaze to Nate. "I assume you are Nathaniel Mercury, huh? Good to know. Can I call you Nathan?"

No answer.

"Well, Nathan, I still need to know why you snuck in."

"That's classified." Nathan deadpanned.

"Really? Well, smart ass, allow me to make an educated guess", said Fury. "I assume you were trying to steal secret information about a organization that's called Myriad and you were hoping to maybe find files about people like you that have a shared past with them."

For the first time ever was Nate speechless and without a smart answer.

Shark threw a thick file on the table, causing a whole flock of pictures to scatter before Nate. The photos all depicted the horribly mauled and mutilated corpses of teens and kids. Some of the pictures with children made Nate shiver as they were dressed into pure white overalls, those they had to wear back then. Nate grabbed one and felt tears well up. He knew the red haired girl in it and remembered how she was always bright and happy despite being stuck in a hell with no escape routes.

He remembered how she always would play with her powers when the scientific overseers left for the day.

"Where did you get those?" Nate sounded rather pissed now.

Shark pushed off the wall and lifted his tank top to reveal a experiment number on the left side of his abdomen.

Nate's brain was racing and he tried jumping up while forgetting the cuffs. He cursed as he was pulled back in an instant and finally recognized who he was facing and why the name was familiar.

Shark was what he and the other children called the oldest kid in the facility, due to his shark like teeth. "Shark!? You're alive!?" Nate was about to cry for real as he always cursed himself for running away that night instead of going back inside and trying to search for the shark toothed boy.

Shark flicked him in the forehead, without using much of his super strength, and said, "I have no idea who you are tech boy so don't get casual with me."

* * *

Nate huffed bored while sitting in the cell they put him in. He had no idea what they planed on doing but he knew it wouldn't end on a good note for him.

Usually he would use his powers to get out but to his luck they put him an a cell that was designed to keep the Hulk and other overpowered beings caged.

The cage was made of unbreakable Plexiglas, and didn't use any technology to speak of. That way, he couldn't leave.

The blond tapped the floor, of his cell, trying to make noise in a futile attempt to keep from boredom. If there was anything he hated more than Myriad, it was boredom. Right now, he wished for anything to happen, no matter what.

He immediately regretted making that wish when Shark entered the room, and stood in front of the cage.

Nate eyed him carefully as he wasn't sure if this was the real one, though the size had to be about right as the facility Shark also easily towered over him and the other kids.

"I need to talk to you", said the teen.

Nate scoffed. "Really? Cause last time I checked, you didn't know me."

The sharp toothed teen frowned. "That's exactly what I need to talk about. You act like you know me, and if you're from the same facility I was from, then you probably know who I am and what happened."

Nate glanced at Shark. "You talk like you don't remember anything about the facility or us others. …...You have amnesia?!"

The teen nodded and removed his headband to reveal a scar that was hidden by his hair. "That's why I need know what happened during the time in the facility, and how much you know about me and Myriad."

Nate stood up, face to face, or more accurately face to chest, since the black haired teen was much taller.

"Before I do, tell me, what's going to happen to me? Private execution, or will I be locked up in this cell for the rest of my life, never to see the light of day?"

Shark hesitated, before saying. "None of those. Unless you decide not to cooperate of course."

Nate looked at the larger teen in confusion. "Wait, cooperate with what?"

"Why don't I answer that?" Right behind Shark was Nick Fury, who walked up to the cell, and stood next to the tall teen.

"We will let you out of that cell, and you can be free, provided of course, you accept the assignment I have for you."

Nate tilted his head quizzically. "What assignment?"

Fury opened a slide on the cell, usually used for sliding in food, and put a file in there.

Nate grabbed the file which was titled with the words 'Project: Outcasts.'

As Nate read the file, Fury said. "You can either join a special task force lead by Shark that is made up of Myriad mutants, in order to take down Myriad, it's leaders and everyone associated with it or you will see where intruders land."

Fury allowed a small smile to show on his face.  
"Isn't it poetic, the tormentors, put down by the tormented?"

Shark crossed his arms behind the head and leaned back against the wall while he said with a bored look,"Feels more like Frankenstein against his monsters."

Nate finished reading through the file, and slid it back outside, before smirking. "When do I start?"

* * *

And before I end the chapter here's just a reminder: There's only a week left until the deadline for submissions is closed.

This chapter was to introduce my OC and the OC of my collaborator, theDarkRyder. Starting with the next chapter we will begin gradually introducing the OC's that were accepted and the heads of the Myriad facility. So until then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. and those who haven't don't forget to review, follow or favorite the story!


	3. Project Outcasts: Kitten and Rupe

sup, Guys? Most of the chapter was actually writen by my collaborator because i was pretty busy and tired from RL stuff so it may be a bit different in style from the last chapter but i hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

* * *

Nate sat on the bed in his room, given to him by SHIELD. The room doubled as a workshop for the technopath,with several supplies and metal parts on a table, along with sketches of gadgets and ideas that Nate intended to make.

Nate was in the middle of sketching a new gadget he came up with, to help in combat, when he was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. The technopath put pencil and sketchbook down, before raising his hand and making a twisting motion. The light above the mechanical door glowed green, and the door opened to reveal Shark.

"Fury called a meeting. He wants you in his office in five minutes." said the teen, in his usual laid back tone. Nate still had to get used to the quick switching personality of the huge shark toothed teen.

Nate got off the bed, and put the sketchbook on his desk. "About damn time", he said, in his own sardonic tone.

Shark was about to leave when the sketchbook caught his eye. Curious, he walked to the desk and grabbed the book. He looked at the sketch and turned to Nate.

"What's this?", asked Shark, holding up the book, revealing a sketch of a bulky suit of armor.

Nate smirked. "Just a little idea, man. C'mon, let's go see what Captain Eye patch wants."

* * *

About four minutes later, the two mutants found themselves sitting on the other side of Nick Fury's desk, the agent in question giving Shark a file.

"Now as both of you know, Project Outcasts consists of a grand total of two members, those being you two", Fury drawled, as Shark took a look at the file. "We can't take down Myriad with only two members. Which is why, I've been keeping an ear to any reports of any potential Myriad escape."

Shark raised an eyebrow. "And you think this girl is a potential member?"

"Hey, let me see." Nate said, before grabbing the file. Inside was a picture of a girl with mid back long raven black hair worn in a simple high ponytail, and with white dyed side bangs. On top of her head, were a pair of cat ears, though Nate wasn't sure if they were real or fake. Her cat like eyes were almond shaped and frost blue. She wore a black jumpsuit, zipped up just below her breast and underneath was a black tank top visible, revealing a decent amount of cleavage. She also wore a pair of black biker boots with golden chains, black fingerless gloves and a golden belt with throwing knives attached to it.

"Huh. Yeah, I've heard of her. A self declared superhero in New York called the Kitten", said Nate, averting his eyes from two very specific parts of the photo.

Shark looked rather uninterested while using his pinky to remove something that was stuck between his teeth.

Fury nodded. "Correct. Now, we know she is a teenager, and after a bit of snooping around, we almost found her secret identity. Her name and age are unknown to us but we know where she studies at. Midtown High."

Shark's grin returned as soon as he heard where they would head.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on." said Nate. "How exactly did you almost find her secret identity?"

Fury's mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile. "That my son is a secret, for which i would have to kill you."

Nate looked closer at the picture. He vaguely remembered a girl with cat like features back at the facility.

Shark nodded. "Ok, and what do you want us to do? Dress like cheerleaders to find dirt on everyone? I'm telling you right away that i don't have the legs for that skirt...", he eyed Nate and shrugged. "Though Nerdy could pull it off, specially with the perfect wig."

Nate's eye twitched visibly while he threw a dirty glare up to his colleague.

Fury visibly tried to erase the images from his head. "You will infiltrate the school as regular students, find out if she's from Myriad and then tell the girl about Project: Outcasts, and even if she kicks and screams you will still bring her here", Fury ordered.

* * *

Nate and Shark walked out of the office with Shark howling in laughter.

"So what's the plan Nate? I dress as a football player, and you cheer for me?", cackled the larger teen, trying to stop laughing, and failing miserably.

"Let's see, a big body, and almost zero brain cells. Yep, you'd make a perfect football player", deadpanned Nate, and Shark's laughter was replaced by indignant sputtering.

Shark glared at Nate. "Come on, smartass, let's get ready." Shark stormed off.

"Hey, you started it!" Nate yelled, following him and wondering how the giant wanted to hide his razor sharp teeth.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the strange lab that was decorated with a green watered test tube, several operation tables and many tools, most not intended to operate with.

She tried to scream as the scalpel entered her skin but the ball gag, that was clearly unwashed, prevented any cries or please of mercy.

A very skinny and pale man that was at least around 6'4 tall hummed a tune to the classic music he listened to, while drawing lines with the sharp scalpel.

The man had slicked back short black hair, green almond shaped eyes and was dressed into a lab coat and a blue dress shirt with a tie, along with slacks.

"Don't worry my dear. The pain will be gone in a few hours." The man chuckled because he had dipped the scalpel in all kinds of poisonous chemicals.

The madman growled as something dropped on his head from the high and unlit ceiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you to eat outside of my lab, you bitch?"

"And how often did I show you the middle finger for that?", asked a female voice back.

A beautiful woman with mid back long black hair landed before him and made a shocked face. "Oh my god! Your face...it's ugly!" She toppled over from laughter right away.

She had a very curvy body while standing around 5'7 in height.

Her almond shaped green eyes glowed in the darkness of the room while her almost marble white looking skin gave her something ghostly.

She was dressed into a red t-shirt that left her midriff exposed, a pair of washed out jeans, a pair of knee high black leather boots and a black leather jacket that also stopped shortly above her midriff.

The demon like wins on her back had vanished as soon as she landed.

The doctor resisted the urge to throw a row of scalpels at her and growled, "What do you want, Selene?"

She stopped laughing and turned to the door. "Master Hades called for us, Geoffrey."

* * *

 **one week later - New York City, Midtown High**

* * *

"Alright, we're here, now what?", said Nate, who was wearing a black blazer, a white t-shirt, and jeans.

"Now, we socialize, and find someone who fits the profile for the Kitten." Shark answered. He was wearing a dark blue open zip jacket with pale blue short sleeves and yellow lining, a black tank top, jeans and black-white running shoes. His teeth, instead of being sharp and pointy, were now exactly like a normal human.

Both teenagers were in the cafeteria, having arrived before lunchtime, and having already registered. Nate was eating a hamburger and fries that he bought from the nearest Burger King, while Shark had opted to save money and eat fish sticks from the cafeteria.

"So, 'Vance'," Nate said, referring to the alias Shark chose for the mission, "How's the food?"

"Tastes not bad", admitted Shark, frowning as he chewed his food.

Nate smirked in confusion. "I told you, it was better getting food from a fast food restaurant than actually getting food here. School food sucks."

Shark just shrugged and devoured his food like well, a shark.

The technopath gave the larger teen the remainder of his fries and burger, to cheer him up. As Shark devoured the food, Nate took a look at his schedule and his watch. "Let's see, after lunch, i have biology. We better get going, lunch ends in 4 minutes!"

* * *

Once Shark finished his food, the teenagers/S.H.I.E.L.D agents were walking down the hallways in search of their class.

"What number was your class again?", Asked Shark, walking with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"2013. It should be near." Nate responded, before the sound of something hitting a metallic object caught their attention.

Both teens turned to see a big blond guy wearing a Midtown High football jacket pushing up a much smaller student. The victim in question was white, with brown hair, wearing a black cotton jacket, a white t-shirt and jeans.

Shark tilted his head in confusion because he could smell something beside human on the smaller teen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Puny Parker!" The bully said, his grip tightening.

"You've called me Puny Parker about a million times now, can't you come up with any new material, Flash?", the teen being pushed up joked. 'Flash' frowned before raising his fist. Before it could come down on Peter, the fist was caught.

Flash turned to see Shark's hand wrapped tightly around his fist.

"Leave the kids alone, dwarf", Shark said with a happy but still threatening grin while looking down at Flash.

The bully wouldn't back down, as he sneered at Shark, who, it should be noted, was about four inches taller.

"What's it to ya?", said Flash, "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"He's an ass kicking just waiting to happen", said Nate, walking to Shark's side, but still hiding behind the giants thick arm. "And I'm the guy who'll record you getting your ass whooped and put it up on YouTube."

Flash let go of his victim, and turned to Shark and Nate. "Do you know who I am?", asked Flash, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

"An insecure prom queen?", asked Shark, clearly bored.

"No. he's a halitosis-riddled warthog", whispered Nate, stil loud enough for Flash to hear.

A tick mark appeared on Flash's forehead, and he looked ready to fight, only for the bell to ring at that precise moment.

"You two better watch your back!", warned the footballer, as he walked away.

"What a charming guy", remarked Nate sarcastically. Both him and and Shark turned to the teen who was just bullied.

"You OK?", asked Shark, holding a hand to the teen.

"Yeah. Thanks", said the teen, while taking the offer of help.

"What's your name?", asked Nate, as the teen got up.

"Peter. Peter Parker. And yours?" said Peter.

"I'm Vance Oliver, and he's Nate Mercury", said the large teen.

"You guys are new, right? Only new guys would get up in Flash's face like that. He's got the backing of the whole football team", said Peter, shuddering a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. We're new but we're not scared of Jockstrap over there. If he took on Sh...Van, he would've been the one with his ass on the floor", said Nate, relieved that his mistake wasn't noticed.

"If you say 'we are not scared' do you mean the fact I count for two cause I'm double your size?",asked Shark amused. "You hid like a spider during rain."

Peter smiled. "Anyway, Thanks. I gotta go, I've got Chemistry, and I can't be late." And with that the teen ran off.

"Me too! And you got Physic class next", yelled Nate at Shark before he shoot down the hall after the new "friend" he just made.

Shark took a quick look around and pulled some kind of headset out. He pressed a button and tapped his foot while waiting.

 **"** _ **Yes?"** , _answered a female voice.

"You could have told me about the wall crawler being here, Hill", hissed the fish man. "My nose is good but a warning would be much better. Anyways. Anything on the cameras that were set around the school area?"

* * *

"Ok, Class, we have a new student, Mr. Nathaniel Mercury! Mr. Mercury, please sit next to Miss Martinez and Mr. Parker." The blonde teacher said, checking her roster.

Nate sat next to Peter, who smiled at him, and a girl with silky, raven-black hair reaching down to her mid-back styled in a simple high ponytail. She was dressed into a on-off the shoulder white shirt with "Catz Rulez" printed in pink graffiti letters on it over a black tank top and a brown leather jacket over her shirt. She also wore a pair of washed out, denim-blue, skinny jeans and pink glitter converse, along with a headband with cat ears on it.

She smiled at Nate. "Hi, I'm Mila." Nate smiled back and shook her hand, while he looked at her eyes.

Her frost blue eyes.

* * *

Three hours later, school ended, and Nate and Shark met up in front of their assigned lockers to discuss their findings.

"I got nothing", said Nate, shrugging.

"Me neither, although I did end up in P.E class with the jockstrap" Shark remarked, shaking his head.

"Really? That must've been interesting", The technopath said, smirking.

"Well, if by interesting, you mean the idiot tried to beat me up along with three of his football friends, then yeah, it was real interesting", said Shark, leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face. "Of course, 'tried' was the key word in that sentence."

"So you beat them up", Nate sighed. "Oh well, it's not like we're gonna stay here for long."

"I know, but we still have to find Kitten. And so far, we haven't gotten anything.".

"Anything on the cameras that you set up across the school?" asked Nate.

"No, not really, just teenager's making out, jocks bullying the geeks, and a lot of other unpleasant thi-wait a minute. How do you know about the cameras?", asked Shark, giving Nate a hard look.

Nate smirked arrogantly in response. "I,uh, overheard you and Hill talking about them. One of the benefits of being a technopath is being able to listen to radio waves." His smirk grew. "By the way, when were you planning to tell me that little Peter Parker is none other than a certain Webslinger?"

Shark glared at the smaller teen. "Precisely never. That info was top-secret, known only to a select few."

"And now, those 'select few' got a bit bigger. No problem." He was still smirking.

Shark sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. We still need to find out who Kitten is, and whether she is a Myriad mutant."

Nate's smirk faded at the mention of Myriad, and then, an idea came to him.

"Wait, she does all of her superhero business at night, right?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, she's a nocturnal cat- wait, you're suggesting that we look for her at night, aren't you?" responded Shark, a small smile on his face.

"You know me so well. C'mon, let's get our gear ready."

* * *

"Shark to Prodigy, Prodigy, do you copy?", Shark spoke through his headset, decked out in his full SHIELD attire. It was nighttime, and the leader was perched atop an apartment building, surveying the area for anything suspicious.

"Loud and clear, Shark." Nate, now dubbed 'Prodigy', was perched on top of another building, about three blocks away from Shark. He wore a black SHIELD bodysuit with blue accents, and a black long coat that reached down to his upper thighs. He also wore goggles with blue glass.

The goggles were another one of Nate's gadgets, allowing him to scan and assess his surroundings.

"Anything on your end?", asked Shark, who was bored out of his mind.

"Nope. Nothing." Prodigy simply took out his cellphone to play Flappy Bird.

"Hey, we're probably gonna be here for a while, so I need to ask you something", Shark said.

"Sure, ask away." Nate drawled lazily, tapping the touch screen of his phone to make the bird dodge the pipes.

"How did we escape?"

The bird hit the pipe and fell to the ground. Nate put his phone away and sighed.

"Because of you", Nate said, quietly.

"What?! What do you mean?", questioned Shark.

Nate's face scrunched up, as he tried to remember the events of that fateful day.

"Uh...let's see, I was in my cell, almost dying of boredom, when I heard some of the guards screaming. I looked out of the cell, which was made of glass, by the way, and saw the guards shooting at some big kid who froze them on the spot with ice cold water. He seemed beyond pissed off, so they ended up sending most of the guards to catch him, but his powers were out of control. Add that to the fact that the facility was next to a huge body of water, and filled with green watered test tubes, well that added up to a lot of dead guards."

"The ensuing chaos damaged technology and building and allowed other kids to rise up, and they used their powers to get out of their own cells. I was set free, and we all dashed towards the exit. Once we got out, I looked back to see the place that made me, the place that tortured me, the place I called hell for so long turned to a heap of rubble."

Nate smiled. "That kid going on a rampage was you. And thanks to you, all those who were wronged and hurt by Myriad got away, including me. And I am grateful."

There was a long pause afterward. Shark opened his mouth to say something, but that was drowned out by the sound of an alarm going off.

"What's going on?", asked Shark

"That would be a bank, about a block away from me. It appears a group of criminals are attempting to rob it." Nate responded. "Our Kitten should come out to play any second now."

"...Nate. Whatever happens you will stay there until I give you the signal. I'll bite you otherwise."

Nate was taken aback by the cold tone and was about to ask as a loud crash echoed through the device followed by the connection cutting off.

Shark cursed while rolling out of the way of the claws she swung at him, tough she still managed to hit his ear and the headset.

The giant threw a death glare at the girl they were searching for while examining the damage she left. "Did you just try to filet my ear?"

"So what? Not like you will need it in the future, burglar", responded the cat girl.

Shark began chuckling while he switched from human to shark teeth.

Kitten's eyes grew big as she saw the teeth. "Shark?!", yelled the cat.

His grin grew wider as he summoned a ring of water in the size of his palm. "So you are Myriad made. Nice to know that." He moved his hand with the water to his ear and sighed in relief as his wound absorbed the liquid and began closing as if having never been there.

She was still wary but remembered that the giant, though very silent back then, wasn't evil despite the way he looked at first.

* * *

Nate paced the roof of the building he was perched on. Shark hadn't called him back just now, and he was getting anxious.

"Fuck, what's going on!?", Nate yelled. The connection had obviously been cut, that's why Shark hadn't called him. Yeah, that must've been it. But Shark had specifically said not to do anything.

He looked down to the bank that was still being robbed. Dammit, why hadn't Shark done anything yet? What was he doing?

The technopath weighed his options. He could either jump in, and find out what's happening, and get yelled at by Shark, or he could stay put, and let the criminals run away while Shark and Kitten were apparently taking a goddamn beauty nap.

Nate sighed, and jumped off the building. From the soles of his boots, another gadget made by him, rocket fire blasted out, slowing his descent, and allowing him a safe descent.

"Good thing I made those rocket boots in time", Nate muttered while landing. As he walked to the bank entrance, he took out two energy pistols from his coat, capable of shooting powerful plasma blasts.

The technopath went inside, aiming his pistol all the while, when all of a sudden, he heard the noise of crumpling metal.

He rushed to the source of the noise, hoping to find Shark, but instead found a short but muscular guy with visible scars on each forearm that was dressed into a gray sleeveless hoodie jacket, a pair of jeans and black running shoes.

"Stop!" Nate said, putting on his best authoritative voice. "Turn around!"

The figure turned around, revealing spiked up white hair and ice blue eyes, with a scar running through the right one. Now Nate could see that the robber wasn't much older then he was.

"Who are you?", asked Nate while keeping his aim.

The white haired grinned. "You're not the cat girl. I have no choice but to kill you." He began taking steps towards Nate.

"Don't move!", shouted the blonde while firing past the others head. The white haired teen didn't even flinch and advanced towards the slowly retreating Nate.

Nate grit his teeth and fired straight at the robbers chest. Never did he expect what happened next.

The white haired teen's whole body began bulging and pulsing before he grew from 5'3 to 7'3 with even thicker muscles then before.

Nate gulped as the energy blasts bounced off of the giants chest while he fired one shot after the other. The shoots left not a single scratch while the giant walked closer and closer.

The blonde dropped his guns as the unnamed monster finally arrived before him and grabbed him by the throat.

Instead of snapping his neck however the giant shrunk down again and put the tip of his right index finger against Nate's left arm.

Nate cried out as he felt the muscles in his arm tear before the white haired said, "I hate quick deaths. You want to know why? Because I love to hear others cry in pain."

* * *

People starred at the still blaring bank that was more and more surrounded by police. They murmured and rumors began spreading.

A young woman with thick silky black hair starred from the crowd towards the trashed bank entrance and then reached for her right thigh where her denim shorts revealed something that looked like a tattoo of the number "3019" in black letters.

Someone suddenly shouted and pointed to the roof where a slender shadow and a big water stream landed.

* * *

Nate tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't match the villains strength. He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

All of a sudden, the giant raised his hands to his face and shouted in anger. Nate felt the pain of his arm decrease while he hit the ground hard and looked up to see what was going on with his would be killer. The robber was trying in vain to rip something away from his face. Was that...webbing?...No! It was a layer of ice.

In the blink of an eye flew the scarred teen across the room and trashed several tables before vanishing through a wall.

"Can't you follow orders?", growled Shark while setting his leg back to the ground.

The technopath was amazed how fast his leader moved and was about to ask as water slithered from underneath Shark's boots towards him and wrapped around his arm.

"I thought I told you to-", Shark tried to say, before being cut off.

"Oh shut it, big boy. While you were taking your sweet time, this idiot was robbing the bank", Argued Nate, not that happy at Shark either.

The technopath looked beside Shark to see none other than Kitten, brandishing her knifes. She seemed to recognize Nate, judging by the way her eyes widened when she saw him. In fact, now that he got a good look at her, she seemed familiar too.

Nate shook his head and turned his attention to his arm, which had somehow healed, apparently thanks to the water around his arm.

The blond reached into his coat, and pulled out three silver balls.

"The big guy's tough", he informed Shark. "Took a plasma blast to the chest and it didn't even scratch him."

Shark looked in the direction of the robber, who was starting to get up and growing in size.

"Physical attacks won't really work then. Any ideas?", he asked.

Nate smirked. "He might be a slab of muscle, but he still has ears, and a nose, doesn't he?"

Shark raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth but was interrupted by a giant piece of rubble smashing into him, and sending him flying through the wall of the women restroom.

"Shark!" Nate yelled, as the giant in front of them laughed, having thrown the boulder.

"You're next, Kitty!" screamed the now gigantic villain.

Kitten stepped forward, throwing a knife at his eyes, only for him to block it with his bare hands. He smiled menacingly, apparently happy at the thought of having more prey to kill.

"So you wanna play, kitty-cat?" Taunted the giant, as the cat girl growled.

"Don't touch him! He's mine", barked Shark while crushing the piece of rubble with his palms. The way Shark looked at them made Nate and Kitten shiver. Every warmth in his eyes was gone and replaced with pure bloodlust.

The other two were about to argue but had to admit that Shark's powers were the only thing currently capable of standing a chance.

The shark toothed teen made a simple pulling motion with his hand and grinned as the sinks exploded into water fountains.

Shark launched the water at his opponent, temporarily obscuring him from view. The SHIELD agent sighed in relief.

The grin on his face swiftly disappeared once he saw that his attack was having no effect on the giant. Shark growled, and launched himself at the robber, only to crash into the ground, courtesy of a backhand by his larger opponent.

"Pathetic." Uttered the big guy, who raised his fist to give the killing blow.

"Hey, Idiot!" Nate's shout grabbed the giant's attention, before a silver ball was launched his way. Once the ball hit the floor, it exploded in a cloud of gas, causing the villain to begin coughing. Shark took the opportunity to get away from his much larger adversary.

"C'mon!' Kitten yelled, as the three teens hurried towards the counter. Nate threw more bombs the villain, in order to delay him. Once they were hidden behind the counter, Shark glared at Nate.

"What did I tell you?", the leader exclaimed in a hushed tone

"You're welcome, dumbass!", whispered Nate back. "I told you, the guy withstood plasma blasts. Do you really think water will do the trick?

"I told you he was mine!", Shark nearly yelled.

"And he was yours...for, like, two seconds before you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter!", Nate countered, getting up in Shark's face

"Oh, Yeah? Well-"

"Enough!" Both boys turned to see Kitten, who looked angry. "I have had it with your drama. If you could quit arguing, maybe we would've beat this guy by now. Apologize to each other. Now!"

Shark and Nate looked embarrassed. Both of them apologized to each other before looking at Kitten again.

"Alright, so physical attacks are a no go, so we need to target his nose, ears and eyes", Nate stated.

"Why?" Kitten asked.

"Because he still needs to smell, hear, and see", Shark said, matter of factly, before grinning wide. "I got an idea. Nate you stay here. Kitten, time to dance."

* * *

She knew it was stupid but she had to know if the two shadows she saw on the roof were who she thought they were.

She glanced around the corner and gasped.

She saw a girl with cat like features and a tall and scary looking guy almost dance around a gigantic muscular guy that seemed to get angrier by the minute.

The giant landed a hit against the shark toothed teen and yelled in pain. The skin on his knuckles was scraped off and blood was trickling to the floor while the cat girl landed a useless ax kick to his neck before jumping out of reach.

The muscular giant was distracted and just then he flew straight into the wall as a powerful backhand from the shark like teen hit him across the face, once more scraping his skin and drawing blood.

However, the muscular teen wasn't really fazed by the attack. He responded by charging forward and sending the shark-like teen flying with a haymaker.

The cat continued dancing around her opponent, aiming for the giant's eyes with her throwing' knives. However, the huge villain simply swatted them away like they were insects.

Apparently deciding to go for broke, the kitten dove for the giant's eyes, only to be sent to the ground with a backhand. She hit the ground, and was knocked unconscious right away.

The villain smiled hideously. "Another dead street cat." He raised his fist with killing intent.

"NO!", The shark like teen sprang to action. He caught the fist, and was trying to overpower the giant, a struggle that was becoming harder by the second.

She grit her teeth because she knew that if she didn't do anything, these people would die.

She stepped out of the shadows, and raised her hands. A clear bubble of energy appeared on the giants head. He began to suffocate, and fell slowly to his knees. The shark-like teen glanced at her, his eyes wide. Then he yelled. "Now, Prodigy!"

All of sudden, a blond teenager, apparently dubbed Prodigy, leapt from behind one of the counters. He wielded an enormous rifle glowing with energy that he seemed to have trouble carrying. She recognized him too, and judging by the look on his face, so did he.  
Then he turned his attention to the villain, and pulled the trigger.

An enormous blast of yellow energy was fired from the rifle, knocking the blonde backwards from the force of firing it. The giant, who was preoccupied with trying to keep breathing in the bubble, turned to see the blast seconds away from hitting him. His eyes widened, and the burst of energy hit him square in the chest.

The blast sent him to the floor. He seemed to have lost consciousness, both from the force of the blast, and the suffocation he endured. Prodigy, on the other hand, got up, dusted himself off, and picked up his rifle. In his hands, the rifle quickly folded into a compact rectangle of metal, which he quickly put underneath his coat.

The shark-like teen halfheartedly glared at Prodigy. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

The blond smirked. "First of all, the rifle-or as I like to call it, BFG- was only a prototype, based on the Destroyer Gun SHIELD made a few years ago, and I didn't even know if it would work. And secondly, the last time I tried it, I almost hit Agent Hill...In other words I'm not even allowed to pull it out, Shark."

Both teens sighed in relief, before remembering that there was another person in the room.

They stared at her. "Who are you?", asked Shark in a warm but icy tone.

She stepped back, hurt but also a bit relieved by the fact she wasn't recognized. "Nobody", she answered, before disappearing through a wall.

"What the hell was that?", Shark yelled. The girl had disappeared through the solid wall almost like a ghost or a phantom.

Nate glanced at Shark. "Man...I remember her."

Shark looked at Nate in surprise. "What?", he questioned.

Nate continued. "I remember a girl, who could use force fields, and disappear through walls, just like right now. She's got to be one of us."

Shark leapt to his feet, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her."

"Ugh..." Both forgot about the girl as soon as they had turned to Kitten, who woke up from unconsciousness. "What did I miss? And which truck hit me?", she muttered weakly.

Shark covered his hands in water and put his palms against her temples while saying, "Hold still for a bit."

The water glowed in a icy tone while Kitten sighed in relief as a cooling sensation spread through her body, making the pain fade.

Nate kneeled on the floor to face Kitten.

"Are you okay?", he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, I mean, Shark healed me-wait, you're that new kid, from school!", she exclaimed.

The blond tilted his head slightly. "Mila? You're in my Chemistry class!...Wait! Don't you remember me from anywhere else?". Nate asked.

Mila was about to shake her head, when she remembered. She remembered a short, blond kid, being kicked, punched, and struck with a baton. She had yelled for them to leave him alone, but all that got her was a slap to the face. And she remembered a much bigger boy stepping in and returning the favor to the guards.

"Yeah. You're one of us", she said, making Nate smile even more. Shark also knelled next to Mila.

"Mila, I'll explain it all to you later, right now, we need to get you to the Helicarrier..." Shark began.

"That won't be necessary." The three mutants turned to see a group of suit clad agents, lead by Agent Maria Hill. "I will transport you there. Also, there is the matter of transporting this...individual, to a very secure prison", she said, referring to the unconscious and slowly shrinking giant on the floor.

Mila's eyes widened. "Wait, you guys, are part of SHIELD?!"

Nate smiled. "Not just us, Kitty. You too, if you'd like!"

Mila paused for some minutes, but from the look she was not convinced.

"Think about it. If Myriad is gone we're finally able to live in peace. No more running. No more fear of being captured and returning to this hell", reasoned Shark with a outstretched fist.

She grinned wide. "Oh, hell yeah. Count me in!" She gave the much bigger teen a fist bump.

* * *

 **One day later...**

"Wow", Mila exclaimed, as she, Shark, Nate, and Agent Hill walked towards Fury's office. She was staring around her in awe. They opened the door to find a waiting Fury, his hands clasped together. He looked at the cat-girl.

"Mila Martinez, I presume?" Fury said, as she nodded. "My name is Nick Fury, and I'm the Director of SHIELD."

"Ms. Martinez, these two gentlemen," the Director said, referring to Shark and Nate. "Have brought you here for one purpose and one purpose only: To take down Myriad." He stated, wasting no time in explaining the situation. "Now, it might take some time for you to come to a deci-"

"Like i already told the boys yesterday. I'm in", Mila said abruptly, as Hill, Shark and Nate stared at her. Fury's face was expressionless.

"Well, good to see your eager to get to business!", Nick stated while Mila smirked.

"It sounds like fun. Besides, life was starting to get boring in New York City. Daredevil and Spider-Man were hogging all of the fun."

Fury's face was still blank.

"Well, kudos to all three of you, for a job well done. We interrogated the guy you three fought, but he neglected to share anything about his motivations. What we did find, however, was that he had no Myriad experimental number on his body."

The Outcasts perked up. "So, he's not made by Myriad?" Shark asked, incredulous.

Nick Fury shrugged. "We're still investigating but, even if he was I don't think he'll be willing to join your little super-club. He was quite clear and very vulgar on that."

Nate scoffed. "Yeah, that'll make for a happy picture. Teaming up with someone who nearly killed us."

"Wait, Director, we also found another possible Myriad mutant, a girl who assisted in our fight", Shark stated. "She seems to be able to create force fields, along with intangibly. I believe she's still in New York."

Fury raised his palm. "We will discuss those matters in due time. For now, enjoy a much deserved rest."

"Anyway, thanks for accepting our offer, Ms. Martinez. Shark, Nate, if you would be so kind as to show her to her quarters", Fury ordered.

Both teens nodded, and Shark walked away with Agent Hill.

"Hey, Kitty, you coming?" Asked Nate, who was smiling at her. Mila smiled back and nodded, and all the while, she thought, I'm going to like it here.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A heavily armed convoy roamed the streets, consulting of 10 vans, each of them filled with 5 armed SHIELD agents, guarding a bulletproof truck. Inside the truck, was the teen who had attack the Outcasts, and he was in a cage meant to hold the Hulk.

All of a sudden, the convoy screeched to a halt, as a red Honda Civic had stopped in front of it.

A very skinny and pale man that was at least around 6'4 tall stepped out of the car, he had slicked back short black hair, green almond shaped eyes and was dressed into a lab coat and a blue dress shirt with a tie, along with slacks.

The agents had emptied their vans in an instant and were now pointing their weapons at the man.

"Hands in the air, and on your knees, now!", One of the agents ordered.

The man simply smirked, before his eyes began to glow red. "I've got a much better idea, all you idiots shoot yourselves in the head."

The agents screamed as they immediately pressed their guns to their skull and fired. 49 men dropped dead in an instant.

The skinny man simply sighed, and went to the truck, where the still barely alive driver had a gun pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you?", asked the driver, close to death.

"I'm The Doctor and now you put that gun in your mouth and fire", was the doc's response. Just like before, the driver complied to the man's orders and fired, followed by his lifeless body falling to the floor. The Doctor knelled beside the body, and ruffled through the SHIELD uniform and letting out a cocky, "A-ha!", once he found a key card.

He walked towards the back of the truck, and opened the doors to find the white-haired teenager, restrained by a cage and bound in thick chains.

"What took you so long, Doc?", The short teen asked annoyed.

"Don't be smart with me, Rupe." The Doctor warned. "Count yourself lucky that master Hades still deems you necessary to our plans. If it wasn't for you being the leader of Cerberus, you would be tied to a table, while I dissect you with my scalpel", he said while sighing dreamily. He slid the key card into the slot, letting 'Rupe' free.

"So the old man can show affection? How beautiful", replied the white haired sarcastic.

Both villains exited the truck, only to find that several more agents had arrived on the scene.

"On the floor, now!", One of them ordered with the usual command.

Rupe smirked, while the Doctor chuckled mirthlessly. "I've got a much better idea", he said, his eyes glowing bright red.

* * *

 **Sup, guys? With this chapter me and my collaborator, theDarkRyder, finally introduced two of Myriads big three, the first member of the Outcast group and the leader of Cerberus, the villain teen group. And don't forget to follow, favorite or leave a review.**

 **Also sorry to those who wanted to know the accepted OC's sooner but with exams, moving and other RL stuff I barely found time or energy for writing, and adding some phases of writers block and the pretty hard decisions of who to chose it took even longer. But here's the list and it will also be on my profile later or tomorrow**

* * *

 **The Outcasts -**

 **Males:**

\- Vance Oliver (Shark) - Mine

\- Nathaniel Mercury (Prodigy) - theDarkRyder

\- Tyler Richards (Lynx) - RubyLeo

\- Andres Kurosawa (Punk Bruiser) - PepperMentShock

\- Sang-Hyun Young (Abra) - Alpas

\- Kai Auden (Blackjack) - TheSilentBlackbird

 **Females:**

\- Jemma Santiago (Phantom) - MissAmeliaYoung

\- Kaye Cruz (Sanctus) - X-Xepher-X

\- Mila Martinez (Kitten) - AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul

\- Alice Monet Willof (Silent Metal) - Happy77123

\- Mitna Asturias (Eclipse) - Deadly Animals Are Cute

\- Karri Warrai (Krystal) - SinghSong

* * *

 **Cerberus -**

 **Males:**

\- Adrian Dawn (Hemomancer) - UnchosenUsername

\- Lucifer Dwayne Macduff (Hellspawn) - W. R. Winters

\- Kuro Shinigami (Chameleo) - AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul

\- Kian Killian (Rupe) – Mine

 **Females:**

\- Jessica Marley (Smoker) - Daisy-is-Lazy

\- Flora Ly (Decibel) - Bambooozled

\- Petra Mendoza (Arisona) - CarishTale

\- Aian de la Vega (Amihan) - Alpas **  
**


	4. Project Outcasts: Phantom and Metal

Sup, Guys! Sorry for taking this super long but i've been really busy with job hunting and thus the story was actually on a unofficial hiatus. Though I hope you all enjoy this chapter and what it reveals about the OC's. Below are the answers to the reviews you guys left (as there were a few confusing things it seems)

* * *

 **PepperMentShock:** Glad to see you're enjoying it

 **Happy77123:** Well here she is, hope you like the way we bring her into the story (wasn't easy considering she's one of the youngest OC's in the whole story)

 **Daisy-is-Lazy:** Might take a bit before the whole cast comes together. The Doc can be scary, though he tends to be more of a goofball.

 **X-Xepher-X:** Way back at the beginning of my time here I did the mistake of trying to introduce the whole cast in one chapter and that failed horribly so I chose to go with two or maybe three intros per chapter (with maybe a cameo here and there)

 **AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul:** Thanks for the support! Glad he did everything right with her intro. But don't praise him too much (kidding), expect Milla getting more involved in even harder fights from now on! (cause the pace is only going higher from here on)

 **UnchosenUsername:** great that you're enjoying everything so far. And I guess here it's easy to remember who is who because they all have something unique to themselves that also relates to their powers in some way.

As for the rest of the cast being revealed; I guess you just have to wait and see (cause the boss won't be revealed for some time) and don't worry bout Shark being OP cause he's far from it (he's got the worst weakness of the whole bunch! ;D)

 **Alpas:** Glad to see you so excited! Those conversations will be a very frequent thing between those as they are literally like water and electricity. Nate's the type to solve things with his head while Shark rather let's his muscles talk. And about Doc and Myriad, you just need to wait and see what they are going to do.

 **CarishTale:** Cerberus is a team of teens under the command of Myriad. And I can tell you that Rupe wasn't created after Elfman and that Spidey won't be the only one with at least a cameo

 **Bambooozled:** well it's not nice to admit but in the exam chaos I had i totally forgot about the OC's Krystal, Blackjack and sadly also Flora (don't kill me please! XI) but because I liked the three of them I decided to expand the numbers a bit.

As for Shark and Nate; you could say that is practically me and Ryder having a conversation. And Shark's weaknesses and something of his past are actually coming up here (plus I got a few characters in mind already that I could see help the group out during missions)

Time for the longest answer!:

 **Deadly Animals Are Cute:** Welp OwO this chapter took even longer! Like before Cerberus is a group working under the command of Myriad. And Shark only destroyed the facility responsible for creating the children. There are still a few with other purposes (one is responsible for what happens towards the end of the chapter)

Actually at first I also wasn't sure about Milla but I've known the creator for a while now and I got this strange ability to know with one look at the name to know which are the best OC's to use for my style

I also apologize for the line break mistake, but mistakes are good to learn and next time the I'll know it! And as for grammar mistakes I'm also sorry as I'm from germany

Shark's ability to hide his teeth isn't a power it's like Milla who can hide her cat traits (plus there will be a explanation later in the story why he seems so powerful)

Glad you like the villains as we put some work into them. But don't judge Rupe so fast. He may seem rough but there is much more hidden inside.

* * *

 **And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _He heard the screams of pain and fear while everything around began turning into ice. He pressed his hands over his ears trying to drown them all out but to no avail. They only got louder and louder while his reflection in the ice showed a familiar but scary face._

 _His teeth were much sharper then usual and dark blood shot eyes glowed in the dark of the room. He tried to scream but it was like he was trapped in a cage as his frightening side roared in anger and pain while throwing water at everything around._

 _His still conscious self felt tears run down his face as he began attacking the other people, who's faces were black voids obscuring their identity._

 _The beast lunged forward at a small childlike figure and his still conscious self yelled, "Stop it!"_

 _He opened his eyes and cried harder. Whoever the person he just attacked was she wasn't afraid of him as he felt arms around his body, while a female voice soothed him by saying, "Don't worry. You're safe. They're finally gone."_

* * *

Shark shoot up from his sleep and panted heavily while sweat ran down his whole body. "What is this dream?", growled the Outcast leader while remembering the dream that haunted him ever since he was a kid.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom attached to his room where he took a look into the mirror and at the scar hidden under his hair.

Shark recoiled in fear and slammed his fist into his reflection as he saw himself turn into this beast from his dream.

* * *

Selene hummed a amused tune while sitting on the desk in the huge office. She flipped through several recordings that showed the fight between Rupe and the three Outcasts.

She especially giggled at the part where Rupe was sent flying with just a kick. She almost swooned as she paused the video right when it gave a close up of his rage filled face.

"Could you carry a bucket? Cause you're drooling all over the floor!", growled Geoffrey Manson, Myriads chief scientist, while looking around. "Master Hades is gone again? I wanted to discuss the security for the next shipload that's supposed to be send overseas."

The black haired beauty didn't even listen to him while pulling a file out that contained a picture of each of the three current Outcast members.

She took Shark's picture and smiled. "How handsome", snarled the woman while licking her lips.

The doctor simply rolled his eyes and said, "Can't you look for someone your age, you old hag?"

She slammed the picture down and flipped her hair back. "I am young enough to be his older sister, and most importantly I'm beautiful, unlike someone else in the room."

"Slut!", replied Manson while drawing a scalpel from his lab coat and stepping closer.

"Fugly!", answered Selene while her nails grew long and sharp.

"Any more insults?", asked both at the same time while holding their respective weapon to the others throat.

"Quit it! The old man already told you that another bloody fight in the office means a week of window cleaning!", said Rupe, who's hair was now pitch black and while walking into the room with his hands in his pockets. he sat down in the huge chair behind the desk, of course with both feet on the desk to demonstrate what he thought about the owner.

Selene grinned. Thanks to her wings she had no problem with cleaning the windows of the skyscraper so she risked it. She cut her hand on his scalpel and whined in pain to blame him while blood dripped on the carpet below.

As if on cue yelled a voice through an intercom with a broken video screen, "Manson! What did I say about blood on the expensive carpet?"

Manson's eyes widened. "It wasn't me, sir! That witch cut herself!" He turned to Rupe. "You! Tell him it wasn't me!"

Rupe simply smirked mischievously "I didn't see anything, Doc."

"One week of window cleaning, Manson!" The intercom boomed.

Manson hung his head. "Yes, sir." He walked towards the door, then stopped once he heard Selene's laughter. He turned to see Selene preparing to drink a jar of her favorite pomegranate juice.

His eyes glowed dark red. "Pour that on your head."

In mere seconds stood Selene soaking wet. And she looked furious.

Manson smirked. "Sir, Selene just dropped her juice onto the carpet!"

"You too, Selene? Am I surrounded by incompetence?"

"Sir, it wasn't me, I swear!" Selene begged, as Rupe had that mischievous smirk on his face.

"I don't know, Selene. I saw you drop it", the teenager said, as the woman threw a dirty glare at him. Selene didn't mind cleaning a few windows, but she hated her boss being mad at her.

"One week of window cleaning! And for lying, I will cancel your Playgirl subscription!"

"NOOOOO!"

Manson, who was outside of the room, howled in laughter once he heard his rival howl in despair. He turned towards his lab, and read the files that he had taken from under Selene's nose. He smiled when he saw the photos of all three of the Outcasts.

"Oh, my children. You will regret running away, whether you like it or not. Specially you, you little monster." He held the picture of Shark up while he remembered the damage that was left on the inside and the outside of the facility back then.

* * *

"Ow!" Nate landed on his ass for the fifth time in the past 20 minutes. Standing above him was Mila, in a martial arts stance. "C'mon, Nate! Get up and start fighting back! You can't rely on your gadgets and powers all the time!"

The technopath got up and dusted himself off. Fury had decided that Nate needed to learn how to fight, due to the fact that he was pretty much outmatched by the white haired criminal, and had only won because of Shark, Kitten and his gadgets.

Mila smiled at him. "Ok, Nate, I'll run you through some basic katas, and you better practice them, ok?" Nate nodded. He had gotten to know her since her recruitment two weeks ago, and she was a really good person. Sure, she had a bit of an obsession with cats, but she was cheerful, fun, and had a bit of a mischievous side.

Before, they could resume their training, Shark entered the room. "Another meeting in Fury's office in five."

Nate nodded. "We'll be there." He looked closer at Shark. "Are you okay, Sharky? You look pale."

"I'm fine", Shark said, averting his eyes and ignoring the new nickname. Nate decided to drop the subject, and the three teens walked to Fury's office.

The three walked down the hall as Mila frowned. "Wait a second. I know my adoptive parent's approved of me joining SHIELD but what about school?"

"No worries. We put you on a maternity leave", answered Shark with a toothy grin, that earned him a scratch into the neck.

"You're kidding, right?", asked the female startled.

Shark just kept on grinning while crossing his arms behind the head.

* * *

Fury let his eye wander over the three Outcasts before opening a file on the screen. It showed a recording of Rupe being set free from the convoy.

"He's not a Myriad experiment but someone clearly has plans with the villain you fought some days ago", explained the director of SHIELD dry.

Nate and Mila recoiled in fear as they saw who freed their enemy.

Shark tilted his head in confusion. "I guess you know that guy?"

"H-H-He's Geoffrey Manson, Myriads chief scientist", replied Mila scared.

"And the man who experimented on us all. I always thought you killed him during your rampage, Shark", added Nate while missing the sour look on the older teens face.

Fury closed the file and looked slightly pleased. "Then I assume Myriad is still involved in this all." He opened two different files.

"But now let's talk about why I called. We got two different reports this time. One is again from New York City and tells of a figure clad in metal stopping a run away car while the other one tells of small controlled explosions stopping a mass shooting in Detroit. I'm not happy about this but you three have to split up this time."

The three shared glances before Shark stepped forward. "I'll go back to New York. In case Myriad's self made Hulk is still around I stand the best chances. Plus my electroreception makes it impossible to ambush or escape me."

Nate looked at the files and frowned. "Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be better if you investigate the explosions?"

Shark shook his head. "I'm the leader of this team so I decide and most tracking abilities I use can be used by Mila too."

Nate and Mila shared a glance and had to admit that he was right. Except the electroreception had Mila just like Shark enhanced hearing, enhanced smell and the ability to see in the dark.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Shark, dressed into his civil attire, starred through the window of the Cafe at the rain outside. Ever since he left the Helicarier he was searching for some clue about the metal clad teen, but the girl from the bank incident was also appearing in the back of his mind from time to time.

For some reason she was very familiar to him but he couldn't remember why. He suddenly grabbed the left side of his head while grunting in pain.

He hated the throbbing of his scar whenever he tried to recall something by force.

"Are you alright, sir?", asked the waitress.

Shark waved her off while using the fingerless glove, that was soaked from the rain, to make his pain fade.

He looked at her and his eyes grew. Despite being dressed into a white dress shirt and a black skirt and having her hair in a ponytail he recognized her right away.

Though it didn't seem like she had noticed who he was. She however noticed the faint icy glow around his hand and took several steps back before charging towards the door.

Shark scoffed and dashed after her out into the rain.

The giant didn't care about leaving his jacket behind and instead held his left hand up, causing the rain to avoid him.

* * *

Manson sat in front of a huge computer in his lab, typing away frivolously. Meanwhile Selene appeared in the doorway, her arms crossed and a furious expression on her face.

"What now, Manson?" She asked, still mad about the events earlier in the day.

Manson turned his swivel chair to face her. "Ah, Selene! Great to see you!" He grimaced at those words. "Never thought I'd say that. Oh, well. We have good news! One of the pesky brats was spotted in New York again."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "And? What are you waiting for? Go kill those little shits!"  
Manson's fake smile stretched even more, looking almost painful. "Actually, my dear Selene, after my little display in freeing Rupe, I suspect I might be recognized right away. So, that's why this time, YOU will have to go!"

The woman's eyes screamed bloody murder. "And what the hell makes you think, that I will waste my precious time to murder, A BUNCH OF BRATS?!" Selene demanded, yelling the last words.

Manson smirked and pressed a button at his computer. The image of Shark appeared, walking the streets of Brooklyn.

"...On the other hand, New York is nice this time of the year!" Selene said, her eyes fixated on the Outcast leader. "And besides, Master Hades will be happy if I catch some of them, and end this problem right now!" She yelled while walking out the door.

Manson scratched his head "...should I have told her that the other two brats are in Detroit?" He shrugged with a bored expression. "No matter, I'll have Rupe kill that Kitten and the smart ass."

* * *

Jemma sighed as she entered her two room apartment. She somehow had managed to lose her pursuer somewhere along the way. She cursed and considered leaving the town but before that she had to change out of her soaked clothes. She unbuttoned her shirt and was about to take it off as someone said "Nice place, but a bit easy to enter."

She whirled around and paled.

Leaning back against the wall beside the open window was Shark, a shark toothed grin spreading across his face.

"How? When? Where?", asked Jemma confused while looking around, in case the other two would also show up.

Shark simply kept on grinning. "I could smell you all the way along the way. What? You thought you lost me?"

Jemma raised her fists, two transparent silver orbs of energy around them. "Get away from me!"

Shark didn't move. "Look, all I want is to talk." He said, raising his hands, signaling that he meant no harm.

Jemma stared at him for a few seconds before lowering her fists and dispersing the energy fields around them. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I don't want anything to do with you Shark, okay?"

Shark rolled his eyes and Jemma threw a dirty glare at him as she saw the water tentacle that had grown from the tap in the kitchen sink.

"Self defense, Missy", answered the SHIELD agent. He clenched his left fist, which caused the water to vanish in the tap.

He pushed off the wall and looked at her. For the first time he got a completely good look at her.

She stood at a height of 5'6 ½. Her body was rather slim and fit, with a smooth light golden tan skin tone and ample curves; giving her an hourglass figure. She had pretty toned arms and muscular legs, a pert, slightly upturned nose with a straight bridge and full, soft pink lips with a small beauty mark above the left corner of her mouth, all set in an oval-shaped face.

She had thick, silky black hair that fell to the middle of her chest in loose, bouncy curls with a few shorter curls on both sides of her head in the front, falling just below her chin.

What stood out about her were her sharp and intense large, round, mildly down turned dark brown eyes with small hints of a golden undertone around the pupils.

"I promise after we talk I'll leave you alone. I'll leave and won't tell the others about your whereabouts. If you agree I'll be at the Central Park around noon tomorrow and wait." Shark walked towards the door and frowned before turning his head around.

"What name do you go by? Cause I can't call you 3019 all the time."

Jemma raised a brow. "You seriously forgot the name I got from the scientists?" She gasped as she saw his sad eyes and apologized before saying, "If its that then you should have said so. I'll be there to answer everything I know. And it's Jemma. Jemma Santiago."

Shark smirked before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **later that evening...**

Selene groaned in annoyance. The traffic was awfully busy, even this late, and there was nothing to do for her in the limousine except wait for a report from the 'minions', how she liked to call them.

Not even the Playgirl magazines she sneaked into her luggage were interesting, probably because she read them a hundred times already.

Selene loudly contemplated killing all of her minions, and every one around her, but the rational part of her brain told her that that would be a bit counterproductive.

She was about to let out a string of curses, only for the car to quickly advance, and then stop, as if it had crashed.

She opened the driver's window on the limo and yelled him, "What happened?"

"Some girl somehow stopped our car! And we totally didn't start the car just to run her over..." The driver said, averting his gaze from her.

Selene swung the door open and stepped outside, where she saw the girl in question run down the street. She was skinny and around 5'5 in height. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail,light blue eyes, frecklesand was wearing a purple hoodie, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Selene also looked at the limo, and saw a deep dent in the front. She looked back at the girl, and saw that her arm was entirely covered in metal.

"You little bitch!", screeched the older woman while growing horns and demonic wings. She was about to fly off as the rain began again. Her wings vanished in an instant as she hurried back into the limo.

"Send the others after her. I won't ruin my hair just for a little girl", growled the villainess angry.

She ran, trying to escape the armed men and women firing one shoot after the other at her.

If they had used regular guns she wouldn't have to fear them but they used strange guns that fired electricity, which were actually very helpful against a metal body.

A shoot grazed her leg and sent pain through her entire body. She cried out but ran despite the pain.

She cursed. She barely remembered her time in the facility as she was only five back then but she always hoped to be free off them, those who hurt her and the others just for fun.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as another group of Myriad goons appeared from the direction she escaped to.

She was about to give up as the rain stopped falling around her, and only her.

"Did somebody order water?"

Now the rain in the whole street stopped while a really tall and buff guy with sharp teeth appeared from behind the first group that chased her.

The goons took aim at him and ordered him to raise his hands above the head.

He followed the order and grinned while pointing up at something.

They Myriad minions looked up and dropped their guns.

The rain had transformed into ice spikes that hovered in the air, exactly in the right position to pierce every armed person from above should they try anything funny.

"Never challenge a shark in the water", said Shark with a smug grin.

"You alright?" He turned to her, while leaving the deadly ice spears floating in place.

"Can you walk on your own? Cause otherwise I know a place nea..." The tall teen grunted while clutching the right side of his head in pain.

"Awww! You're leaving already? The party just began", said a female voice.

Selene walked down the street, a pink umbrella over her head and her eyes now colored pink.

She chuckled before introducing herself. "I'm Selene Capasso, the second-in-command of Myriad. And whatever Manson tell's you he's just the science nerd."

She tilted her head and threw a charming smile at Shark. "Would you be so kind and bring me that girl?"

Shark growled and grasped his right wrist, that seemed to move on it's own with his left hand.

"Oh my. Seems like you're a though nut", swooned the pink eyed villainess.

"Girl. You better run and hide. I can't fight them and myself while watching out for you", Shark said while the veins of his left hand popped out.

Shark tried to force his arm to punch Selene, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, sweetie, let me give you something special!" Selene exclaimed in a husky voice, before leaning in as if to give Shark a kiss.

She was interrupted by a ball of clear energy slamming into her face, and sending her flying.

"You know, sluts like you give women a bad name." Jemma growled, her fist stretched forward as if throwing a punch.

Shark seized this opportunity and brought some distance between himself and the villainess, while carrying the metal girl under his arm like a pillow. He landed right beside his savior and sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, Shark?"

Shark nodded while setting the girl under his arm back to the ground.

Selene jumped to her feet with her demonic wings spread out and her nails growing into sharp dagger like claws.

"You little whore! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" She yelled, and rushed forward.

Shark tried to stop her with a punch, but Selene dodged and with a kick to the ribs she flung him aside with ease. "Sorry, hun. But foreplay will have to wait!" She said as she lunged for the two girls.

"Shit!" Jemma explained, as she formed a force field, which blocked the woman's attack.

"You better let up, or I'll make sure you never see the light of day!" Selene growled, before being sent backwards by a punch to the gut from the metal girl followed by a blast of water that drove her into the nearest wall, courtesy of Shark.

Shark began panting while visibly shivering. The woman seemed to have an influence on him, it was as if all he wanted was to please her, and for her to please him...

He shook his head, and forced those thoughts out of his head. It took all of his willpower to resist, and even then, it was an uphill struggle.

Selene got up once more and licked her lips. "Kinky!" She swooned, walking up to Shark. He tired to move but it seemed that he was frozen in place. The woman smiled. "How about I give you that little present now?" She asked, before leaning in once more.

Shark kept on trying to move as she leaned in, but to no avail. He wanted for her to kiss him, to please him...'No, No! Snap out of it!' He told himself, as the woman's lips were now inches away from him.

Time seemed to slow around him. He saw Jemma charging Selene, force fields around her hands like improvised boxing gloves. He saw the raindrops hitting the floor, each making a popping sound once they hit. He saw the woman, now centimeters away, grabbing hold of his collar.

'Don't let her control you, Shark!' he heard a familiar female voice in his head.

'Fight it! Fight her!'

Selene gasped as the teen grabbed her by the face and threw her aside with full power. Shark looked at Jemma and the unknown metal girl, "Retreat! Let's get away from here!" Before either girl could say anything, grabbed Shark a whip made of rain water, swung it to the ground and summoned a wave of water in mere seconds. The wave engulfed the three experiments and as it dissipated ten seconds later, there was no more sign of the teenagers.

Selene sat up, eyes widened in shock. "He...he resisted me." She said with a shocked expression and a slight blush.

* * *

 **Jemmas Apartment...**

Shark sunk to the ground as soon as they entered through the wall, thanks to Jemmas powers.

Jemma helped the girl sit down on the couch and asked, "You're not hurt, right?"

She nodded. "Thanks for saving me." She looked at Shark, who was clenching his fists. Blood was dripping to the floor as he dug his nails deep into his palms.

"Who was that woman?", asked Shark not looking up.

"Selene Capasso. I don't remember much about her except that she's one of the highest ranking Myriad members and that she was turned into a succubus. She has complete control over every male", her eyes grew "...except you, Shark. How did you refuse her?" Jemma almost starred a hold into him while he suddenly jumped back to his feet.

"I don't fucking know! I try so often to recall anything. About me, about my powers, about others and the connections I may have in this world but every time I get nothing but shadows and strange unconnected pieces! Do you have any idea how much that sucks? Specially if someone gives me this look of pity!"

The girls recoiled at his explosion of emotions while he looked to the ground and mumbled, "Sorry."

Jemma sighed. "Look, it's ok. We can settle that later. What we need to do now is leave town as fast as possible." She glanced at Shark. "Back at the bank incident I heard you saying you're working for SHIELD. So that means they could give us a home or at least a safe place, right?"

Shark nodded, still shaken up from his earlier outburst. "Y-Yeah. SHIELD want's to take down Myriad and it's facilities. Thus they tasked me with finding the experiments that escaped from them eight years ago. Including me there are three people in the Project: Outcasts right now."

"Outcasts? Why that name?", wondered the metal girl confused.

"We are neither full humans nor are we real mutants or mutates. Many of us escapes were rejected and outcast by the world", answered Shark.

"The name doesn't matter. Can you get us out of here, and to safety?" Jemma asked, much to the smaller girl's surprise.

"But, there's probably a huge battalion of Myriad goons around the whole city! We'll never make it!" Argued the still unnamed girl.

Shark took one look at her, and swallowed all of his hurt, to put on a brave face. "Do you have a name?" He asked the metal girl.

"A-Al-Alice." The girl said, stuttering a bit. "Alice is the name I use to identify myself."

Shark got to one knee, and put his hand on her head. "Well then Alice. I swear to you, to Jemma, to my two comrades who aren't with me now, and to every experiment tortured by Myriad, I will get you out of here. And that we will take down Myriad, together."

Shark wasn't surprised when the girl broke into tears. He was on the verge of tears himself, though probably for different reasons. Jemma looked on, a small smile adorning her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

In a hotel room penthouse, Selene laid on the bed, deep in thought.

Shark had resisted her. She didn't know how, but it scared her, and yet it interested and for some reason aroused her.

In all of her life, only one male had successfully resisted her. The man she now worked for. Manson didn't count in her eyes as he only accomplished the feat by surgically modifying the part of his brain that processed lust and hormones to his body, but that was it. Females were immune to her charm, which she didn't mind. Males were her preference anyways.

She had Myriad goons patrolling the city, trying to find the teens, but she feared that they would call SHIELD for backup. Selene was confident in her ability to take on Shark, resistance to her charms or not, but all teens working in sync just might be enough to overwhelm her, specially with there being three girls.

She sat up, and took out a modified Stark-Phone, reluctantly dialing 623-4368.

 _"Hello~"_ Manson singsonged, irritating her.

"Shut up, Fugly. I need to talk to you." Selene stated.

 _"About what?"_ The scientist asked.

Selene sighed. "The shark-kid. When I fought him, h-he resisted me." She let out.

There was nothing but silence on the other line for the moment. Manson broke the silence. _"My, my, that is fascinating. Do you know how?"_

"No! Of course not, you dolt. But I didn't call you to tell you about that, I called you to send me some help."

 _"What kind of help?"_ He inquired

"Send me...one of 'them'."

Once again, there was silence on the other line. _"...You're serious? You want me to send you one of those things?"_

"Are you deaf?" She asked.

Another silence, before Manson answered, the psychotic glee in his voice audible.

 _"One Fargone coming right up! And I know just the perfect one for the job!"  
_  
The call ended, as Selene fell back on her bed with a sigh. "I'm gonna get you, Sharky. It doesn't matter if you can resist me. One way or another, all men fall to my charms."

* * *

Jemma yawned wide as she sat up from her sleep. She flinched for a second as somebody moved in bed beside her, before remembering that it was just Alice curled up into the blanket.

She looked out the window and sighed as it was still dark outside. She got up and sneaked to the door making sure not to wake the metal girl. She slipped out the room and quickly entered the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped in surprise before turning to Shark. "Stop doing that. I'm coming close to a heart attack."

Shark, who like usual leaned back against the wall, just grinned. The Intangible allowed herself a small smile, glad that he seemed to have calmed down from his outburst.

"What about you?" Jemma said. "You didn't sleep?"

"I was...thinking." Shark responded. "My teammates, the others that are on the Project with me, they were sent on another mission, and I'm worried."

Jemma nodded, remembering the blond, snarky Prodigy, and the feline featured Kitten.

"Don't be. You can't exactly afford to be worried at this time." The girl pointed out. "Just trust that they will be alright."

Shark simply nodded though his eyes betrayed his worry. Jemma sighed.

"Did you call for backup?" She asked, to which Shark nodded again.

"Hill will be here tomorrow, to bring you girls out of the city." He answered.

"And what about you?"

Shark crossed his arms behind his head while saying, "I'll probably go to Detroit and help the other two if they're still there."

"Oh. Makes sense; considering Selene was after us it's possible Myriad also has information about their current location. And Shark...about earlier, I'm sorry for asking you about-" Jemma began to say, before Shark cut her off.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You look terrible." And it was true. From up close, everybody could have seen that Shark hadn't slept or even rested the whole time.

"You might not want to tell me what's up with you, but you sure as hell will get some rest." Jemma stated. Before Shark could object, flew 2 pillows and a big blanket into his face, covered in a couple of Jemma's clear force fields.

She set them to the ground, and began creating a makeshift bed for Shark.

"The blanket's a bit small, but that's cause you seriously need to lose weight." She said in a sarcastic tone. "To bad for you that Alice is sleeping on my bed, otherwise I'd let you take her spot." She added a smirk and a saucy wink at the end of that sentence.

Shark blushed, and was going to say something, but she just walked back to her room.  
"Get some rest. You need it." She said, before closing the door behind her.

Shark simply sighed, and laid down on the 'bed', falling fast asleep.

* * *

"She ordered what?" roared a deep voice across the whole top floor of the building.

"She wouldn't have listened to me. And I thought that maybe if the thing get's hungry we finally can live in peace without having to remove the booze stains and other fluids I won't mention from the carpet or from your desk...every freaking Monday", Manson exclaimed hoping to calm his furious boss.

"As if you never had a party at this place", answered Rupe, who sat cross legged in a chair before a chess board and across from the huge leather chair currently occupied by the Myriad boss known simply as "Hades" in the criminal underworld.

Hades moved his Queen and gleefully said "Checkmate! That makes 300 for me and 3 for you."

Rupe huffed before hurling the board, plus pieces, at Manson without even looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

Alice was fast asleep, despite Shark's terribly loud snoring. She was having a wonderful little dream about her, Shark, Jemma and even Nate and Mila, whom she was shown pictures off, becoming a family. She smiled as it was the first good dream she had in years.

Unfortunately for her, the dream was about to be interrupted. All of a sudden, Dream-Jemma and Dream-Shark and the others dissolved into smoke, leaving Alice alone in a blank space.

 _"H-Hello? Anyone there? Shark? Jemma?...Anyone?" She asked, nervously._

 _"Behind you, child." Alice spun around, and fell to the floor(?), gasping in fear._

 _Selene was standing there, smiling motherly. However, her intentions were obviously anything but motherly. "Child, I will not hurt you! Trust me, that idiot Manson was the one who made you suffer for so long, not me! I wasn't even twenty then." Selene soothed, lying through her teeth. She pointed at the darkness around. "And I wouldn't trust these two either."_

 _The darkness began flickering before turning into some sort of arena. Alice remembered this place. Back then this was where the kids were allowed to move freely outside of tests every few days._

 _She heard a scream and tears welled up in her eyes._

 _Her five year old self was there, lying on the ground crying. And above her stood a really tall boy with black hair and razor sharp shark teeth._

 _"Go on you powerless weakling. Keep crying!" cackled the boy, who looked exactly like Shark._

 _"Maybe that's her power" added a girl with long black hair._

 _The scene ended in a second and Selene sighed. "You really want to stay with these two?"_

 _Her eyes glowed yellow, and she looked Alice in the eyes. The girl began to stand up, as if in a trance. "They deceived you from the very beginning. Come to me, child. Come!" Selene ordered._

In the real world Alice sat up and quietly got off the bed, as if making sure to not wake any of the other teens. She wandered out the room towards the apartment door and down the stairs before vanishing into the dark of the night.

* * *

 **Central Park, 12 am...**

Maria Hill exited the SHIELD helicopter and looked around with a slight hint of annoyance.

She had told Shark to be at the meeting point ten minutes earlier to be ready for a fast take off.

She set one of the silver colored suitcases, which she carried around, down and pressed the button on her headset. No response.

Her face turned into a blank state as she saw Shark and only one girl approach.

The girl was dressed into a plaid red shirt, a black tank top with spaghetti straps, fitted jeans and a pair of black flat knee high boots.

Hill was about to chew the teen out as she saw him up close.

His face was a mask of pure anger. There were very visible bloody marks of his shark teeth on the area around his lower lip while his gaze almost pierced her.

He snatched the suitcases from her and by opening the one on the ground he revealed his combat outfit inside. The shark toothed vanished behind a tree to change.

Hill took this opportunity and turned to Jemma, whose name she got from Shark last night.

"Jemma Santiago? I'm Agent Maria Hill and tasked with escorting you to Director Fury. You're late and clearly missing one person. Any excuses?"

Before the intangible could react reappeared Shark, in his combat attire, and adjusted his headband with a angry snort.

"Hill? I'll be back in an hour. I got to bash some faces in!" He walked past the two females and Jemma looked confused after him as she saw two rectangular boxes attached to each side of his waist. "Shouldn't we follow him?"

Agent Hill shook her head. "My order was to get you to Director Fury and with the content of the other suitcase he should be fine."

She pulled out her headset, and began saying. "In any case, I must get you to a safe house quick...ly." Hill trailed off, noticing that Jemma had disappeared.

"...Damn it." She huffed while turning to the helicopter and pulling one of her guns to check the ammo.

* * *

 **Port Newark–Elizabeth Marine Terminal...**

In a clearly abandoned rusty warehouse, Selene found herself just as frustrated as Maria Hill, but she had a clearly louder way of expressing it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled at Alice, who was currently tied up in a chair, crying.

"I hate kids! I mean seriously, do you brats do anything other than cry or whine?" She said, rubbing her temples.

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?" Alice whimpered.

"You? You're just bait. If I would have been able to enter the mind of Shark or whatever her name is, you obviously wouldn't be sitting alone here." Selene stated with a sick grin. "That shark-boy has amazing tracking abilities, so it wouldn't surprise me if he knows we're here, and is already on his way to save you. I'll make him submit and crawl in the dirt before you can even cry for help."

The succubus walked to a large container placed in the middle of the warehouse, covered  
with a silk curtain.

"You know how you fight a beast like him? With an even bigger beast."

She pulled the curtain away and revealed that the container was also a cage. Alice could now look at what was inside and it made the metal girl shiver and shed even thicker tears.

Her tears stopped as loud gun fire and screams of pain could be heard from outside.

Pain was a very accurate word as one of Selene's minions came crashing in head first straight through the door.

He stopped short before the chair and remained face down, not moving an inch, while Shark entered through the hole where the door once was.

His eyes showed a unrivaled rage while small droplets of water levitated around his body.

"You got something I want back, bitch!" Growled the shark toothed angry.

Selene put her arms up as if giving up and walked up to him. "You mean that kiss? A shame we were interrupted yesterday."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned while her eyes turned pink. "Just a little peck, plea..."

Shark grabbed her face and sent her flying into the roof. The succubus slammed into the ground and groaned in pain.

"Nice try but won't it work like last time" smiled Shark evil while revealing his right ear. It was covered in a thick layer of ice, apparently blocking his hearing on that side.

He lowered himself down before Alice and grinned wide. "Time to lea..." He suddenly hurled the chair and Alice across the room before something black slammed into his body.

The chair shattered on impact, setting Alice free who sat up and looked in fear at the now open container doors, the gigantic beast trying to take a bite out of Shark and said teen trying to get out from underneath the monsters gigantic paw that had a claw buried in his left shoulder.

The beast looked like a 7'6 tall black panther except that there were two tentacles with spiked heads growing from the base of it's neck.

The beast tried to open it's muzzle in vain as the trapped teen forced it shut with both hands.

The monster suddenly retracted it's head and used it's tentacles to slap Shark hard across the warehouse with ease, where he hit the wall before landing hard on the concrete floor.

"Shark!" Alice yelled, freeing herself from the rest of the ropes.

As he picked himself up, battered and dazed, Selene began to speak. "That beast is unstoppable. Akin to a force of nature. You know why, cutie?" She mockingly asked, as Shark shook his head, blood dripping from his scrapped cheek, the hole in his shoulder and a bloody gash on his right forearm. The beast had stopped attacking and growled angry at Shark who noticed a metal bracelet on it's right front leg. It was obviously some technological stuff used to influence and control it's mind. Now the shark toothed had to admit that Nate would've been useful in this fight. Oh well.

The succubus smirked. "You kids are evolution incarnate, or so I hear Manson babble every time he gets the chance. The ability to manipulate technology, to turn yourself into a metallic alloy, to become intangible, to become a animal, to manipulate ice and water with just a flick of the hand. All that power, gained from evolving just a little bit." Her smirk became larger, and more mocking, even twisted.

"But, did you never wonder what becomes if one of you shitty brats advanced even farther up the evolutionary chain? Or can't take the advanced experiments? When your mind breaks under the torture?"

Shark looked confused until he saw it.

Barely visible due on the left temple of the beast, was the number '1297'.

Shark suddenly grunted in pain as the wound on his cheek began sizzling and burning with a loud hissing sound.

The teen's face changed into a angry growl, Alice clasped her hands over the mouth to prevent a scream, and Selene simply laughed like a madman. "You finally figured it out, huh? That lovely freak of nature over there is what happens if we evolve you brats too far! You become mindless beasts, animals, monsters! Fargones, we call them! And aren't they just beautiful?!" Selene kept on laughing.

"Now, Sharkey, it's play ti-" The seductress didn't finish her sentence, as a ball of clear energy slammed in her face, sending her to the floor.

"Hearing you speak makes time pass like a kidney stone." Jemma said, her hand raised, and a really pissed expression on her face.

Jemma glanced over to Shark and got scared in an instant.

He was shaking heavily while his eyes were almost glued to the blood flowing out of his arm and had a cold and heartless shine to them.

"Shark? Everyth..." She shrieked in fear and jumped to the side as he flew past her and pinned the Fargone into the wall with ease before burying his teeth in it's body.

* * *

Well then guys, like always if you enjyoed the chapter don't forget to review, follow or favorite!


	5. Outcasts vs Cerberus

**Before the chapter starts I want to thank my collaborator and buddy, theDarkRyder for working together with me on all kinds of stories and ideas for a whole year now.**

 **Sorry for keeping you in the dark about this chapter but that's what a surprise is about ;D**

 **Anyways; I just wanna say thanks for everything in the past year so far specially cause I didn't expect to meet somebody who I can work or joke around with so much and so well.**

 **Hope there are a lot more stories in the future!**

* * *

 **also a big thanks to AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul for helping me out with writing this chapter**

* * *

"Ow!" Nate landed on his ass for the fifth time in the past 20 minutes. Standing above him was Mila, in a martial arts stance. "C'mon, Nate! Get up and start fighting back! You can't rely on your gadgets and powers all the time!"

The technopath got up and dusted himself off. Fury had decided that Nate needed to learn how to fight, due to the fact that he was pretty much outmatched by the white haired criminal, and had only won because of Shark, Kitten and his gadgets.

Mila smiled at him. "Ok, Nate, I'll run you through some basic katas, and you better practice them, ok?" Nate nodded. He had gotten to know her since her recruitment two weeks ago, and she was a really good person. Sure, she had a bit of an obsession with cats, but she was cheerful, fun, and had a bit of a mischievous side.

Before, they could resume their training, Shark entered the room. "Another meeting in Fury's office in five."

Nate nodded. "We'll be there." He looked closer at Shark. "Are you okay, Sharky? You look pale."

"I'm fine", Shark said, averting his eyes and ignoring the new nickname. Nate decided to drop the subject, and the three teens walked to Fury's office.

The three walked down the hall as Mila frowned. "Wait a second. I know my adoptive parent's approved of me joining SHIELD but what about school?"

"No worries. We put you on a maternity leave", answered Shark with a toothy grin, that earned him a scratch into the neck.

"You're kidding, right?", asked the female startled.

Shark just kept on grinning while crossing his arms behind the head.

* * *

Fury let his eye wander over the three Outcasts before opening a file on the screen. It showed a recording of Rupe being set free from the convoy.

"He's not a Myriad experiment but someone clearly has plans with the villain you fought some days ago", explained the director of SHIELD dry.

Nate and Mila recoiled in fear as they saw who freed their enemy.

Shark tilted his head in confusion. "I guess you know that guy?"

"H-H-He's Geoffrey Manson, Myriads chief scientist", replied Mila scared.

"And the man who experimented on us all. I always thought you killed him during your rampage, Shark", added Nate while missing the sour look on the older teens face.

Fury closed the file and looked slightly pleased. "Then I assume Myriad is still involved in this all." He opened two different files.

"But now let's talk about why I called. We got two different reports this time. One is again from New York City and tells of a figure clad in metal stopping a run away car while the other one tells of small controlled explosions stopping a mass shooting in Detroit. I'm not happy about this but you three have to split up this time."

The three shared glances before Shark stepped forward. "I'll go back to New York. In case Myriad's self made Hulk is still around I stand the best chances. Plus my electroreception makes it impossible to ambush or escape me."

Nate looked at the files and frowned. "Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be better if you investigate the explosions?"

Shark shook his head. "I'm the leader of this team so I decide and most tracking abilities I use can be used by Mila too."

Nate and Mila shared a glance and had to admit that he was right. Except the electroreception had Mila just like Shark enhanced hearing, enhanced smell and the ability to see in the dark.

* * *

 **2 day later...**

Manson sat in front of his many computer screens typing away, as the door behind him opened to reveal Rupe.

"What do you want, Doc?" Rupe said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

The Doctor swiveled his chair to face the teen. "Good to see you, dear Rupe! How are you today?"

"Cut the shit, Manson. What do you want?" Rupe said, glaring at the Doctor. Mansons expression soured for a second, before putting a clearly forced smile on his face.

"As you may know, our oh-so-f***-delightful associate Selene has gone off to New York in search of one of our... ah... escaped subjects." Manson said.

"Selene got off her ass for once? How?" Rupe questioned.

"The power of love, my dear boy... or lust, to be more precise." Manson remarked. "Anyway, she went after one of S.H.I.E.L.D's dogs, but the other two are in Detroit." Manson turned around slightly, and pressed a button on his laptop. The computer screen behind Manson showed Nate and Mila walking down the street chatting, with Nate smiling at her, and Mila giggling.

Rupe smirked wickedly. "That blond wimp, he was the one who knocked me out. And now I know where he is." Rupe's smile grew.

"And now you can get some payback!" Manson said, grinning psychotically. "I frankly don't care if those two are captured or dead. Just get over there, and show them that NO ONE escapes from Myriad for long!" Manson laughed, and Rupe grinned. The teen turned and left the room. He took out his phone and began dialing a number. "Arisona? Fetch Amihan. It's time for Cerberus to hunt." Growled Rupe happy as the call got through.

* * *

 **Detroit, Michigan...**

"So, what's the plan?" Mila asked, glancing at the blonde. Both of them walked down the streets of Detroit, looking for any sign of either the mysterious explosion, or any sing of Myriad.

Nate was unsure of how to answer. This was only his second mission, and he was already expected to run the whole show. "I think we should get some food first." Nate answered, going with his gut, or more accurately, the rumbling in his stomach.

"Do we even have money? I don't remember Fury giving us any." Mila said with a frown. Nate simply smirked and looked around until he let out a small "A-ha!", and walked towards an ATM. The blonde looked around, as if about to commit a crime, and raised his hand causing slight electric sparks between it and the machine, until the ATM began to produce a large amount of money. Nate grabbed it, and starting counting as Mila starred in disbelief at his action.

"Is that even legal?" She asked unsure. Nate shrugged. "What Fury doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And Shark? Does that apply to him too?"

Nate shrugged. "He didn't complain when i got him enough money for the 'all you can eat' buffet two weeks ago. So I guess we'll be fine as long as this part of my ability remains a secret."

The two Outcasts walked further down the street until they reached a pizzeria.

Nate starred at the card with a greedy gaze before noticing the look on Milas face.

"Something wrong with the food listed?" asked the technopath.

The cat girl shook her head and sighed. "It's not that. I'm worried about Shark. The way he denied being pale and the rings under his eyes. He's clearly bottling up his emotional problems and my mom told me there can be bad outcomes for that.

"And you think we can change something about that? Don't you remember that back then he's been the same distant lump of flesh?"

Mila's face turned sour as some kind of memory flashed through her mind.

"Everything alright?" asked Nate confused.

"It's nothing. I just remembered my first meeting with Shark...and the death of somebody very important to me." Replied Mila wiping a stray tear away.

Nate crossed his arms while shooting her a expectant look.

"Alright. It was nine years ago..."

* * *

 **9 years ago, Myriad facility...**

"No please!" seven year old, Mila kicked and screamed at the guard, who was holding her down while a scientist stood above a girl with short, honey-blonde hair, beating down on her helpless figure. "I beg you, please! She's innocent!"

The man ignored her pleas while his face had a sick, twisted grin and the girls blood splatterered everywhere.

He delivered one last kick to her head before turning around. "Now to you. What did I hear about rebellion ju...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He yelled out in pain while trashing around the room. Mila starred up but only saw a batch of pitch black hair where the researchers left shoulder was.

Big amounts of blood began spurting out of the mans body before he crashed face first to the floor and the figure from his shoulder charged forward faster then Mila could register.

The guard holding her down flew back into the wall before a wet squelch announced something sharp entering his body.

Mila turned around and shivered.

A huge kid with a thick body frame sunk his razor sharp shark teeth into the guards arms, that were put up in defense.

The cat girl pressed her hands over her ears as a loud crunch signaled the boys arrival at the bones.

She opened her eyes and yelped as the boy let go and turned to her, his eyes cold and lifeless.

The cat-girl shivered in fear aware of the boys gaze.

"Please..." she begged. All Mila ever wanted was justice and freedom for her and her friends. And now, it was her fault...it was all her fault.

"Not... one of...them" the boy spoke in a gruff tone as he started to sniff on her.

He looked closer at her face before turning to the lifeless body on the other side of the room. "Too...late"

He ripped the lab coat of the scientist off before covering the girls pale, blue eyes and pale lithe frame with it.

He walked towards the door as Mila grabbed his arm, afraid of being alone. Thick tears ran down her face while the boy tried to pry her off.

The boy flicked her in the forehead, making her cries stop before stuttering. "L-L-Let g-g-go -a-a-already."

Mila gulped "I-i-i d-don't w-w-want to be a-a-alone." She said stuttering in the process.

But she let go otherwise, being to afraid of the boy before her.

She slowly shifted her body towards the dead blonde. Her hands shivering as she touched her friends face through the fabric. "I'm s-so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I wasn't strong enough."

* * *

Mila wiped a last stray tear away as she finished her tale.

"I told you that even then he was distant. Though his way of speaking improved" chuckled Nate happy about being right.

"Soooooo...Wanna ord...Something else?"

Mila's eyes narrowed as she starred after a group of teens leaving the store. "It's faint but I smell smoke..." she inhaled. "And that ink."

She pointed to Nate's left wrist making the technopath understand what she meant. Earlier this year had Nate tried to get rid of his experiment tattoo, only to find out that it wasn't removable. Like them was the number a experiment of the mad doctor. Some kind of permanent indestructible ink.

Back when he meet Shark in the helicarrier after eight years, revealed the sharp toothed how the ink had a distinct smell to his enhanced nose.

"So our target is one of them?" asked Nate with a raised brow while Mila gave a quick nod. The blonde technopath huffed as this meant no food until they had tracked down the experiment's identity.

* * *

 **Spirit of Detroit...**

Rupe tapped his foot while digging his nails in his arms. The Myriad mutant wasn't the most patient fellow specially if he was out for revenge.

"Those damn bitches!" growled Rupe while stomping a hole into the ground.

"After losing to those escapes you have no right to talk, Kian." replied a female voice while throwing a black umbrella at him.

The Cerberus leader caught the flying object in mid air and snorted while throwing it back to her. "Fuck you, Aian! I'm still your superior. Don't forget that. And stop calling me by that name."

Aian de la Vega was a tan, tall and gorgeous young lady around 5'6 with curves like a supermodel but at the same time she was lean like a Olympic swimmer.

She had neck long black, shiny hair interlaced with dark brown highlights. Big eyes with thick, long eyelashes that complement her light brown eyes. And wore a black-white stripped sweater, black hot pants and black knee high boots.

"Where the heck is Petra?"

Aian shrugged while opening her umbrella.

"Whatever. Let's go cause some havoc. That should draw those little pests out." Rupe's hair turned white while his arms became more muscular.

Aian simply twirled her umbrella while walking after him.

* * *

Andres glanced out before closing the door. All the way to his home had the teen felt as if somebody was following him.

He ran a hand through his dreadlocks before stopping as he heard laughter from the living room.

Andres walked into the room and stopped as he saw two teens sit on the couch, chatting with his adoptive parents.

Mila was the first to notice his presence. Or rather smell his presence.

The raven-black haired teen turned around with a smile. "Hello" Mila said, greeting the newcomer while jumping swiftly of the couch. "I'm Mila"

Mila looked up at him. He was tall, though Shark was clearly taller.

He was a Afro-American teen around 6'2 tall with a athletic build and dark brown shoulder long length hair in dreads with multiple colored beads scattered in them.

He had narrow and intimidating almond shaped amber eyes and multiple silver piercings in his left ear.

Further wore Andres a black football jacket, a black t-shirt, jeans and brown sports shoes.

"Uhh...What's going on?" asked Andres wary, while keeping his gaze on the blonde boy.

Andres mother Kiko chuckled. "Of course these two came to visit you, silly."

Nate and Mila cringed and shared a glance before sighing.

"Alright. Time to come clean." exclaimed Nate before showing the number on his wrist. "Truth is we're not just visiting. We two are part of S.H.I.E.L.D and like you Myriad escapees."

Andres took several steps back while glaring at the two intruders. "And what makes you think I am who you think? And if I was why should I believe you?"

Mila took a file with S.H.I.E.L.D emblem from the table. "Cause the ink of your experiment number gives off a very distinct smell plus Myriad would have kicked the door in and shoot everybody getting in their way. And Nate hacked all kinds of information he could find about you from the web."

Andres took the file from Mila. A attached photo showed Shark, Mila and Nate fighting against Rupe while another one pictured Manson stopping the convoy.

"So you're trying to reunite all kids from back then?" asked Andres adoptive father.

Nate looked around while rubbing the back of his head. "Actually...S.H.I.E.L.D... is gathering a task force. Since the escape was Myriad peaceful, but recently they began moving again."

"And you think I'll just accept because you turn up? Why should I risk my life for people I never met? I was tortured and kept isolated during my time with Myriad. I got a family, friends and a normal life now. Give me a reason to help you?"

Nate crossed his arms behind the head. "Cause some time ago you stopped the mass shooting. And our leader isn't the type to take no as an answer."

"And that's it? I bet there are hundred of others you can ask!" spat Andres while preparing to leave the room.

"You're wrong. Nate, our leader Shark and some S.H.I.E.L.D agents calculated that, including us three, there are less then twenty experiments left. Many of us lost their lives while you could escape back then. We need you now. So stop being selfish and man up." Mila's smile was gone and replaced by a angry glare, accompanied by her ears and tail appearing.

Nate studied Andres unchanged face before getting up. "Forget it, Mila. Looks like the cavalry has to march into battle."

Mila followed him out of the room and onto the street, not looking back.

"You seriously want to give up?" asked Mila angry about Andres selfishness.

Nate starred in disbelief into the distance while shacking visibly.

Mila followed his line of gaze and gasped. Though it was a clear distance there were police cars flying up into the sky before crashing back down.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

Andres laid on his bed starring up at the ceiling, thinking about the glare the cat girl gave him.

His door opened and his mother stepped in. "Is dinner ready?" asked Andres, not receiving an answer.

He looked up and gulped. She gave him a look of disappointment.

"I know they are strangers but they clearly came for a reason. And they were visibly hurt by your words." said his mother in a calm tone.

Andres sat up and let his hand brush over his right forearm. "But..."

His mother gave him a picture from the file Mila forgot. "I know your life was horrible but like you they escaped this hell. Those two had to face the same hardships and struggles as you had, maybe even worse. They were alone and tortured. But they chose to fight and not cower like a coward. So why can't you?"

He turned the picture around and bit his lip. It showed the lifeless body of a red haired girl that wasn't older then eight or nine.

 _Maybe they..._

Andres shook his head, banishing the thought. "But what about you all? I can't just leave!"

"Leave us out of this. It's about you kids and your powers. You all were forced into having these powers but nobody but you can decide what you do with them. Those three chose their path. Now its your turn."

"Kiko! Andres!" shouted his dad from below.

The two rushed down the stairs and gasped.

The news showed a completely trashed street with a 7 foot guy shattering the concrete while Mila jumped backwards, barely avoiding his grasp.

* * *

Mila landed beside a exhausted Nate, who held a sizzling BFG.

"Can you repair it?" asked Mila knowing the weapon was the only way to beat Rupe.

"I could but then she would trash it again" huffed Nate while pointing the gun at Aian, who leaned on her umbrella with a bored look. "Our only chance is tiring muscle brain out, afterwards we can take ca..." Nate stopped mid sentence as Aian appeared out of nowhere behind them.

Mila barely avoided the umbrella while Nate took a full swing, sending him off into the next wall.

The technopath landed with a loud sound and coughed, as the hit knocked the air out of his body.

"Nate! You ok?" Mila threw a knife at the umbrella girl that yawned as it flew through her body.

The gaping hole closed in an instant while Aians body turned solid again.

"Damn it. If Shark was here he could knock you away" growled the cat girl.

Aian's body turned liquid like while the girl took course at the cat girl. The umbrella hit Mila square in the jaw, planting her right beside Nate.

"He could try all he want. But sadly Aian only looks like water" cackled Rupe while shrinking down.

"W-Who are you guys?" coughed Nate while staggering back to his feet.

Rupe's eyes shined in a sinister way while he answered. "We are the guard dogs of Hades. The beast serving to protect Myriad. Cerberus!"

Nate scoffed. "Cerberus has at least three heads, dumb ass. I only see two of you."

Nate regretted those words as something wrapped around his left leg and sent him face first to the ground.

Mila cut the black wire around Nates leg and gasped. It wasn't wire but hair.

The hair lashed out, wrapping around her limbs while Nate barely managed to roll out of the way.

"You're late, Petra! Get your fucking ass here before I lose it!" roared Rupe, a angry and crazy glare on his already scary face.

Out of a alley behind the teens walked a girl with unbelievably long hair.

'Petra' was a Filipino girl with a well toned lean body around 5'2, black, silky, straight hair that reached past her thighs, wide brown eyes with thick eyelashes and wore a gray long-sleeved turtle neck, jeans and white running shoes.

"I was playing with a few pigeons. They looked like fun." While saying that threw her hair a dead pigeon away.

Rupe sighed while cracking his knuckles. "Well ladies. I remember somebody shooting me in the chest last time we meet. Care to apologize? And then you could contact your leader. I got business with his face too."

Nate growled as most of his equipment was currently repaired on the helicarrier. Right now he had only one gun and a prototype of a last resort weapon.

Rupe gestured for Nate to come closer. "You come here or my comrade will dismember your little friend."

Nate pulled a gun and smirked. "That's rich coming from a shorty like you."

"Now you hit the bad button." cackled Petra knowing there were two things Rupe hated. His real name and his height of 5'3 being mentioned.

Rupe's arms became bulkier while his face turned bright red. He turned to Nate and charged forward as a explosion erupted from underneath his right leg.

The muscular shorty skidded back across the street, his right leg burnt from the explosion.

"Who? Show yourself!" yelled Rupe, having lost his temper for good.

"I'm right here, fatso!"

Nate's grin grew wide while seeing Andres at the other side of the street.

"About damn time! Did you get lost on the way?" Nate asked while firing at Aian.

The umbrella girl turned into liquid and cried out as the fired bullet send electricity coursing through her body.

"Electro gun, bitch!" spat Nate with a grin.

"Why the fuck do you maggots pop up like flies whenever I meet you?" roared Rupe while his charred leg began healing. He tried to stand up as a strange orange-red energy orb exploded in his face, sending him back down.

"I'm your enemy, short stuff!" replied Andres while forming another orb.

Rupe was visibly pissed. "Arisona! Kill her!"

Petra or 'Arisona' just shrugged, preparing to rip Mila into shreds while Aian turned into liquid ready to attack the boys.

"Forget it!" Andres punched the ground, causing explosions to erupt underneath the three Cerberus members.

Though Petra didn't flinch from the attack she dropped to her knees, setting Mila free.

Nate kept his electro gun aimed at Aian while moving his left hand over the BFG hanging on his belt. Electric sparks appeared for several seconds. "Wanna tast the BFG again?"

Rupe, shrunk down while he fought back to his feet and coughed. "Stop! I hate to admit it but this looks like a draw! None of us will win today."

"So you retreat? Just like that?" asked Mila her claws growing.

Rupe nodded. "Carrying this fight out will result in nothing for both sides. Petra, Aiyan. We go."

The two girls looked not pleased with his decision but had to admit that he spoke the truth.

The three Cerberus members walked down the street before Rupe stopped. "And tell Shark that the GoD in his veins won't be enough to end Myriad."

* * *

 **later...**

Nate hissed as the cooling pack was placed on his head. "This fight was a mess!" groaned the technopath while Andres mother began patching his face up.

Andres huffed. "And you lost big time without me."

"Be happy I can't draw my gun. Cause even with you we lost. But what I want to know is the reason that made you fight."

Andres placed the picture of the girl down on the table. "A special voice told me we outcasts need to stick together. Plus from what I saw you really need every help you can get."

Nate grinned wide, a bit pissed. "So you'll join us?"

Andres nodded and gave Nate a fist bump before noticing Mila starring at the picture. "So she didn't make it out alive. Then maybe Shark shouldn't regain his memories."

Andres raised a brow. "You know her?"

* * *

 **9 years ago...**

She looked back over her shoulder to see if the boy was gone before starring at his wrist, where a metal cuff with a number was placed.

Mila's eyes grew. Even though she saw only two of the four digits she immediately knew who he was. All kids knew about him.

The oldest kid of the facility and the only survivor of the 2.0 line. Experiment 2063.

"Y-you're the shark boy!?" Mila exclaimed, now understanding. "You're one of the strongest here."

The boy snorted before a female voice yelled. "There you are! You always run off!"

A eight year old girl with curly red hair ran into the cell and starred up at Shark. "You always leave without me, Shark!"

'Shark' shook his head and pointed to his cuff. "...20...63"

The girl began pouting. "And I told you that your name is Shark. Your one of the stronger ones meaning you need a name."

The girl began tugging at Shark's arm, trying in vain to move the expressionless log. Mila laughed loud before breaking out in tears again, the shock about the death of her friend finally setting in.

"You...'re...sad"

Mila looked up and starred at Shark, who ignored the red haired girl pulling at his clothes. Though his eyes seemed cold she saw something warm in them.

Mila wiped her tears away. _I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong at all. But maybe he can show me how to be strong._

She put on a small smile as the red haired girl finally noticed her. "Sad? Did Shark bully you?" She threw a weak punch at the sharp toothed, who stood emotionless there and didn't react.

Mila didn't know why but she burst out in laughter as she saw these two together.

* * *

Mila laid the picture down. "I knew her good." _I promise you to get stronger and to protect the others,_ vowed Mila in her thoughts.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for the chapter being shorter then usual but I lost a lot of time due to family visiting.


	6. AN: Rewrite coming this Friday!

because of a lot of personal and partially serious mental stuff during the last year it's been forever since the last update and i apologize for that but i sadly return to this story with bad news.

The Outcasts will get a rewrite as over the last year that this story was on a inofficial hiatus people that had a OC accepted for the story seem to have unfollowed the story and i also don't know who else of the writers who had a OC accepted is still reading the story at this point.

the rewrite will occur this friday. i really hope those still interested in the story stick around for the new version


	7. Rewrite is up!

the rewrite of The Outcasts has been posted.

this story is officially discontinued now.

though for those who want to reread it i'll leave it up.

please enjoy the new version of the story as much as you did this one. m(_ _)m


End file.
